The Darkness Within
by loveintheimpala
Summary: After the departure of his father and brother, Dean hunts alone, up until the day he sees his sister on the news for three counts of murder. Wasting no time he shows up in town and finds her locked down on a mental ward with no escape route. But did she really kill anyone? And, if not, then what did? He's only sure about one thing, something is wrong with his sister.


**_Welcome to my new fanfiction! :D_**

_So, the idea for this was pitched to me entirely by Winchestergirl67 in great detail, so I have her to thank for the idea and plot behind it. I'm super excited about it because I absolutely love the plan for it! I think it should be about seven or eight chapters, somewhere around there. There is such a good twist at the end that I've already written I was that excited about it! ;-) _

_It is set while Sam is at Stanford, Dean is 25 and Lacey is 21 (the same age as Sam). _

_Lacey is my character from Save Me From Myself. It's not tied in with that in anyway so you don't need to have read it, (and if you have then this would just be something that happened a few years before that). I've used her simply because I already know the character and I suck on thinking up new names that haven't already been used in a sisfic somewhere on here ;-) _

_I hope you enjoy the first chapter, which is really just an opener, and thank you for reading!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Darkness Within<strong>

**Chapter One: You're Never Alone**

_Hollymore Psychiatric Hospital — Portland, Indiana — 10:21 am. _

There had always been something about psychiatric hospitals that gave Dean Winchester the creeps. He wasn't quite sure what it was, he had never been able to put his finger on it, but he knew that it was something. Maybe it was the fact that everything was just so white that made him feel uneasy, or maybe the fact that it reminded him of a medical hospital. Perhaps it was the thought that pretty much everyone he had ever met probably assumed that he were a suitable candidate to be admitted to one, or maybe just the fact that he had watched too many movies about haunted crazy houses. He didn't know, but he had never liked them. And, being honest, he would never willingly step into one, not unless he really needed to.

With a heavy sigh, Dean walked through the double glass doors at the front of the building and strode casually towards the reception desk. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the two nurses sitting behind it, both too preoccupied with the paperwork in front of them to have even noticed that he was standing there. Jumping a little in surprise, one of them seemed to realise that she was being watched and looked up to face him. "Good morning," The woman closest to him spoke, offering a smile. She removed the glasses from her face and set them down on the desk. "How can I help you?"

"Hey, I'm, uh, Agent Smith, FBI." he said simply, holding up his fake badge as he introduced himself. "I'm looking to speak with one of your patients, Lacey Winchester."

The two nurses looked between each other, and the older one gave a short nod to her colleague. "Follow me, agent." she said sweetly as she rose to her feet and made her way around the desk to him, a large smile on her face. She briskly led the way down a quiet and empty hallway, the sound of silence seemed to echo off the walls and consume them, enough to bring back the feeling of uncomfortableness he had been trying to repress. "Can I ask what this is about?" The woman asked him, her tone remaining upbeat.

Dean thought over her question and cleared his throat. He wasn't sure whether it was more out of curiosity than the fact that she actually needed to know. Either way, he didn't feel much like explaining the truth to her. "It's, uh, government business, ma'am." he replied flatly. "I'm not at liberty to disclose, I'm afraid."

"Hm." She glanced back at him and forced up a tight smile. "It's just, no one has been to see her yet, other than the police, of course. Other than what they've told us, we don't know much about her. She doesn't seem willing to say. A little information on her might be helpful to her treatment."

He knew that he didn't need to ask, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "What _does _she say?"

"Not much, she's quiet. A little sarcastic, perhaps." Dean found himself smiling a little at that. "I think she likes to make jokes rather than talk about things. She still hasn't spoken about what happened before she came here, all she ever says is that she didn't do it."

Dean let his face fall straight again as the woman came to a stop outside of a door labeled 'Winchester', and turned to look at him. "This is her." she told him simply as she unlocked the door. "Just knock when you want to leave. She isn't known for violence, but if anything gets out of hand there's a buzzer you can press just beside the door and you'll have backup right away."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Dean said, almost as if to tell her he knew better.

"Right," she nodded slowly. "Well, I'll wait here for you."

Dean pushed up another smile and gave a short nod. "Thank you." he replied, grateful that she wasn't about to follow him inside. He really needed to go in there alone.

Without another word she pushed open the door for him and took a step back, leaving him to enter himself. He stepped inside and a smile immediately formed on his face at the sight of the girl sitting on the bed. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a scruffy bun, her face and skin appearing tanned in contrast to the white of her t-shirt and pants. She sat cross-legged on the bed, focused completely on the book in her hands, and didn't even bother to look up until the door closed behind him. Slowly, almost apprehensive, her green eyes traveled from the pages in her lap to the shiny black shoes ahead. He saw the dread in her face at the sight before her eyes rose to find his face, and a grin broke out on her lips as she saw him.

Dean took a step closer as she all but leaped from the bed and ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He brought up his arms and hugged her back just as tightly, holding her close. It was there, when he was finally with her again, that he truly realised how much he had missed her.

"Hey, stranger." he said, his smile coming through in his words.

Lacey pulled back enough to look at him and the grin never faltered from her face. "Hey." she beamed up at him.

Dean couldn't hold back his own grin as he pulled her towards him again, wrapping his arms around her even tighter. She buried her face in his chest, her hands gripping the back of his jacket as though she were afraid to let him go again. "It's been a long time, sis." he commented, and he felt her nod in agreement.

"Way too long." she said to him before she took a step back and looked him up and down slowly. "Wow. Check you in a suit." she quipped.

Dean huffed a laugh and adjusted his tie slightly. "Yeah, I'm almost jealous of that all white thing you got going on there." he countered, his tone playful. They simultaneously moved to sit down on the bed and his eyes scanned her carefully, looking for any changes. She had grown up so much in the two years that she had been gone. "What happened to you, El?" he asked, his eyes lingering on the hospital band around her left wrist, but he didn't miss her smile at the use of her familiar nickname.

"Well, you must know what happened if you're here. I mean, you read the news stories, right?" Dean nodded but said nothing. "That's pretty much it. You know, three people got killed and I got the blame." She shrugged, like she didn't know what else she could say about it. "They're all pretty convinced that I had something to do with it."

"But you didn't, right?" He didn't want to have to ask, but he knew he needed to. "I mean, if this was a hunt or something, if you killed them for a reason—"

"No," She shook her head firmly. "I'd tell you, Dean. I swear to you, I didn't kill anyone."

"No, no, I know. I believe you." He looked at her as though she were insane for thinking she had to convince him of anything different. If she said she hadn't done it, as far as he were concerned, she was innocent. "Of course I believe you." Because once she had said something, Dean trusted her word. He didn't ever ask for proof, he didn't need convincing, he never had done. He trusted her with everything he had.

"But, the thing is," she went on, anxious. "They've got a pretty strong case against me, and," She paused for a moment. "I don't think I'm gonna get off with it, Dean. Not this time."

Dean could see the worry in her eyes, she thought she were headed for prison. "Well, that's why I'm here." he said, giving her knee a small squeeze of reassurance. "Have you got an alibi?" he asked, but she said nothing, just looked away. "What is it?"

"I can't remember where I was, Dean." she mumbled, as though she thought that comment would sink her. "It's like I just can't think what I was doing at the times, no matter what."

Dean didn't see anything wrong with that. He barely remembered what he had done the week before, either. "And that's what you told the cops? That you couldn't remember?" Lacey nodded. She hadn't known what to do at the time, whether to go with her gut and lie, make herself an alibi, or tell the truth. She hadn't done anything wrong, so she didn't see why she needed to lie. "Alright," Dean sighed. "Well, do you need an alibi? 'Cause, if you want, I can—"

"No." She stopped him before he could even offer. She knew what he was about to suggest and it wasn't happening. "No, I'm not getting you involved in this."

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes at her, knowing that she should've known he didn't mind lying to the cops for her. It wasn't like he had never done it before. "We'll figure something out, kid, alright?" He smiled at her. "I promise."

Lacey nodded, although she didn't look too convinced by his words. "Thanks, Dean." she muttered.

The two of them sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, just thinking. It wasn't like either of them were stupid, they both knew it wasn't going to be an easy task to get her off with it. She was in trouble, deep trouble. But Dean was willing to face it with her, no question. He wouldn't let his sister go down for something she hadn't done. He couldn't.

"Must be rough," he commented, breaking the silence, and she looked up to him, curious. "Knowing you're up for murder."

Lacey shook her head slowly. "It's fine." she muttered, glum. "I'm fine."

He wasn't sure whether or not he believed her. But then, Lacey had always been fine. No matter what happened to her, she was always just fine. She was strong, a lot stronger than their dad had ever given her credit for. Sometimes, Dean found it surprising how much she could take without ever batting an eyelid at it. She didn't quit.

"You still hunting with dad?" she asked him, clearly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "I was. He left on a hunt about three weeks ago with Caleb, said he'd be gone for a couple of months, I don't know." He shrugged, nonchalant. "So it's just me until he gets back."

She looked down at her lap, and he could tell that she was unsure about her next question. "What about Sam?" she asked, her voice small. "Have you...you know...spoken to him?"

Dean just shook his head again. "Nope, not in three years." he replied, a little bitterly. "You?"

"No," Lacey answered quietly. "Not since he left."

It had been three years since either of them had seen their brother, and they'd both be lying if they said they didn't miss him. The night he had left for Stanford had been the last time they had spoken to him. Lacey had tried calling at first, but he never picked up, and a part of her knew that was just down to his fury at their father. But, after that, she had given up. There was a heavy silence between them, both of them lost in their own thoughts of their brother for a moment. Lacey brought up her knees to her chest and sighed, folding her arms loosely over her knees.

"You need to paint your nails, Lacey." Dean suddenly said. "Jeez."

Lacey frowned at him, a little confused, and followed his gaze down to the cracked red polish on her toes, already half gone. She huffed a laugh and nodded to herself. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, giving a small shrug. "I'm just sayin'." he smirked. "How bad is it in here?" he asked, looking around her small room slowly. There was just one bed, positioned against the wall and facing the door. There was a small table and chair beside it but that was it. Other than that, it was just whiteness. Blank, empty and lonely.

"It's not too bad." she said lightly. "I mean, we've stayed in worse motel rooms. Least this place has hot water."

"Hm." Dean gave a dry laugh. "You know, I was half expecting you not to be here. Thought you might have taken a shot at escape by now."

Lacey laughed at that. "Yeah, I thought about it, but," she shrugged. "I didn't really have anywhere to escape to. I mean, I couldn't really go back to campus, could I? And it wasn't like I could stay anywhere long in this town before the cops caught up with me. Last thing I need right now is my face showing up on the news saying I'm wanted for murder. I mean, who'd date me then?" she added lightly, her tone joking, but he could hear the clear worry over the whole situation.

"No one, if they wanna keep their kneecaps." Dean remarked, shooting her a playful smirk. "Staying probably was the best thing to do, though. I see college hasn't turned you into a _complete_ moron." he quipped, and he noticed her look down at the mention of it. "How is college going, anyway? You getting anywhere with it?"

It had been a long time since they had spoken about college. There had been a time that they had discussed it on the phone, when Lacey would moan about how much work she had to do, or she would tell him about how someone had pissed her off there, she'd complain about the assignments or tell him that she missed hunting, but lately she hadn't even seemed interested enough to whine about it. Every time he tried to steer the conversation in that direction she would change it, she just refused to talk about it.

"Well," She thought for a moment, giving a shrug. "I'm about five month behind on my work, getting absolutely nowhere, and the only reason I'm still affording to stay there is working in a bar where I spend most of my night being eye-groped by sleezy, middle-aged bikers." Dean's face went hard at that comment, but she didn't notice. "So, you know, same old."

A small smile found its way to his face as he listened to her. "I see you haven't changed." he stated. There was a hint of fondness in his words that almost coaxed her into smiling back. But, lately, even the thought of college made it hard for her to smile.

"I don't wanna be here, Dean." she admitted quietly. "I don't wanna be in college, I don't wanna work in that bar, I don't wanna be in this stupid town anymore. I wanna be with you."

Dean looked down, because it wasn't a conversation he ever enjoyed having with her. If it were up to him she wouldn't have ever been away from them. But it hadn't been his choice to make. "Lace, you know dad—"

"It's not what I want. I hate it here, Dean." she sighed. "I just, I miss you. I don't understand why he won't listen to me."

Dean gave a soft sigh, nodding. "I miss you, too, El. And you know that there is _nothing_ I want more than to have you back with us, but you know what he's like. He sent you to school for a reason. It's only a couple more years, alright? You can stick it out."

"That's not true and you know it, Dean." she muttered. "I'm looking at going down for life on a murder charge here. I can't stay here anymore, _please_. I need your help."

Dean looked down at his knees and sighed, defeated. He knew she was right. "Yeah," he nodded. "That's why I'm here, kid. I'm gonna get you out of here. And then we can get your name cleared and—" He stopped and looked up to her, his eyes finding hers. He couldn't leave her again, it had been bad enough the last time. With Sam, he had learned to accept it, because Sam had _wanted_ to leave. With her, it was different. She wasn't happy where she was. But their Dad had taken a whole year to think over what Sam had said to him the night he had walked out, and he'd figured he would give it another chance, he had sent her to college, too. She was gone almost as soon as he had pitched her the idea. And that had been two years ago. "And we'll go from there, okay?" he finished, and she gave a small nod. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cellphone, handing it to her. "Be ready by midnight, I'll tell you when I'll be here, alright? But we've gotta move quick. The second I'm in here we've gotta run and get the hell out of here before someone catches us and we _both_ go to prison."

Lacey nodded, and Dean didn't miss the relief and gratitude in her eyes. "Yeah, course." she said, standing up with him. He gave her another tight hug before he pulled back and smiled, turning to the door. "Hey, Dean?" she stopped him.

He paused, hand on the door knob, and turned back. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming." she said, her voice sincere. "I mean it."

Dean nodded. "I'll see you tonight, Lacey." he smirked.

"Yeah," she grinned. "See you tonight."

* * *

><p><em>So that was just an introduction really. There is <span>loads<span> more to come yet! I don't want to give too much away about the story just yet, so I'm skipping over the chapter preview ;-) _

_Also, since I was asked about it earlier, 'El' is like 'L', for Lacey, since someone else didn't get it I thought I'd just make a note of it. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review, I'll update soon! Have a great week! :) _


End file.
